Peeping Tom
by Xianyu
Summary: The story of a Lucario, and a Blaziken, whom live together, and the attraction the two females share for eachother. Definitely sexually themed. ALMOST F/F


Peeping Tom

Birds chirped their late songs into the gathering dusk as long shadows fell on the large manor on the hill.

The wealthy Smith family lived there. Well, it wasn't much of a family any more. Mr Smith, had lost touch with the rest of his family over the years, and eventually, came to replace them with Pokémon.

Sara and Coral were the two Pokémon who took place of his long-gone daughters.

Sara was a Lucario, young and spunky, her blue-and-black fur perfectly brushed and kept neat and tidy by bother herself and her personal maid.

Coral was a Blaziken, taller than Sara by almost a foot, red and yellow all over.

Perhaps it was the almost human-like appearance of the two Pokémon that had made Mr Smith choose them, but whatever the reason, they were treated, literally, like members of the family. Each Pokémon had their own room, own clothes, should they choose to wear them, a moot point in Sara's case, seeing as she always wore those Pokémon shorts.

They had their own bathrooms, their own groomers and maids. They were given everything, and in return, they merely had to act as the obedient children at the dinner table, the only time they got to see their 'father'.

It was an odd relationship between the three of them, and mostly asexual. Mr Smith never made any moves towards either of the Pokémon.

But Coral had a secret...

She was almost infatuated with Sara.

There was some kind of odd attraction there, and the Blaziken was so afraid to speak it, fearful of what the other female would say, or think. But that didn't stop her fantasies, watching that sexy young Lucario work out, or run in the yard, play with the Pidgeys, feeding them from her hand...

There was something sensual about the way she walked, and the way she talked, and how she danced when she thought no one was watching...

Coral could imagine being alone with her, in the dark, whispering naughty things into those large, pointed ears, paws stroking across that plush blue fur, sliding down between her legs to delve into her shorts and-

It was several long moments before Coral realised she was being spoken to.

"W-what?" she asked, and heard the english representation of her voice being broadcast through the pokédex's speakers. It had a translator installed, and was sitting, open, on the dining next to Mr Smith's dinner, a large lamb roast with sides, turning the words of the Pokémon into something Mr Smith could understand.

"Fantasizing again?" Sara asked almost dryly, one of her long blue ears perking upwards.

Coral's cheeks flushed further. "N-no! Just tired!" she protested.

Mr Smith laughed and shook his head. "Always daydreaming, Sara. I merely asked if you would like to come with me on a trip this afternoon."

"Where are you going?" Coral asked, her head canting to one side slightly, chasing a pea across her plate with her fork absentmindedly.

"I'm going to a trade meeting between Silph Co and my company." he said rather proudly.

Coral and Sara both made all the right noises, feigning interest, but it was obvious to all three that Mr Smith would be going alone.

"You girls will be fine here by yourself, won't you?" Mr Smith asked, perking a brow upwards, steepling his fingers over his empty plate.

The two Pokémon nodded emphatically and Mr Smith nodded once in return. "You know where everything is. I'll be back later." he said, standing up abruptly and then excusing himself politely from the table, calling for his chauffeur.

Sara and Coral sat at the table for a few more moments, finishing off their meal, before Sara excused herself and went to her room.

Coral's eyes followed her the entire way.

She was far too wary of letting the Lucario catch her staring, but when she turned away, she could look all she wanted...and look she did, watching that cute ass as Sara basically flounced to her room in an almost childish way, imagining all the things she would do to her if she had her way...

Instinctively, her paws began to knead at her thighs as she fantasized, imagining drawing her paws through that soft, blue fuzz, leaning close to inhale the Lucario's scent while she trailed her palm down the flat of her stomach to the top of her shorts. There was something sexy about the way they hid her underlying form so well, and she could just imagine the feel of the fabric as she tugged at it, drawing it downwards, the play of her lovers air on her neck as she dragged down the shorts to reveal that heated, swollen, mois-

Coral shook her vigorously to clear it and cross her legs, grinding against the paw that had somehow made its way between her legs, her cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red. She quickly stood up, and then strode from the room, her legs a little bit shaky, feeling her own internal temperature rising slightly. She had to move...or she would have left a wet spot on the chair.

The Blaziken didn't even make it to her room, locking herself in a downstairs bathroom and turning the shower on fully, so that the sound of the water drowned out any sounds from within.

Leaning back against the sink, she lifted a leg, and placed her foot on the edge of the rub, her paw delving between her legs, palm grinding heatedly at her swollen clit.

* * *

><p>Sara panted a little bit as she got out of sight of the Blaziken, leaning against a wall for a moment and making sure that none off the maids were around, biting her lower lip as she slid a paw down into her pants briefly, tongue hanging out for a moment in a pant. God, Coral just made her so hot!<p>

There was just no getting around it. She wanted to rip her meagre clothes off and jump the Blaziken, burying her nose between that hot avians shapely thighs and dragging her tongue across that obviously hot, wet...

But no, she had to control herself.

Hissing faintly, she dragged her paw out of her pants, slightly slick with her own liquids, and then whined faintly as he brought it up to her maw and delicately suckled at her fingertips, imagining that it was Coral's taste exploding across her tongue, her brows furrowing and ears slicking back as she tried not drive her paw back into her shorts again.

But the memories of dinner kept intruding, of her almost innocently dropping her fork onto the floor by accident, and leaning down under the table to retrieve it...

The view of the Blaziken on the other side of the table was unimpeded, the slightly-spread legs, long, smooth red thighs spayed just enough to give her a glimpse of the faint glimmer of pink between those pouting, glistening cuntlips...it had been all she could do not to crawl under the table and bury her maw in the Blaziken's fiery cunt. But she couldn't like other women...but god, if she did!

Huffing faintly, she decided she needed to cool off, and turned abruptly, heading towards the rear of the mansion, and then outside, not even bothering stripping her shorts off before just plunging into the pool out back, treading water and trying to make the feeling between her legs go away.

Coral was panting and cleaning herself off after a rather heated rubbing session, carefully grooming herself to perfection before sauntering out of the bathroom, heading towards her room.

Pausing in her journey, she looked left, through a large, arched window, and saw Sara, shorts and all, leap into the water.

Instantly, she wanted to join her, feel the cool water against her skin...It was a common misconception that fire Pokémon hated water. It was tolerable, if you trained enough. But then, the Blaziken's mind moved onto other thoughts...dragging those wet shorts off to reveal the slicked-down fur beneath, toweling her off and holding her naked body close...

And then, it clicked. Sara was in her shorts, they'd be wet, and she'd have to take them off...

Eyes widening, the Blaziken started to pant faintly in anticipation, her heart jumping a little bit as she turned around and then hurried back towards the other end of the Mansion, towards Sara's room...

* * *

><p>Paws shaking, the Blaziken gently pulled the closet doors closed behind her, leaving the smallest of gaps for her to peer through as she got down on her knees, throwing aside an old toy first, and then waited.<p>

Her own breathing was loud, as was the thud of her heart in her ears, her right paw idly stroking over her clit, almost soothingly, doing nothing to still the raging fire of desire that was burning out of control in her loins at the thought of watching the Lucario strip in the room right in front of her!

And then she heard it, the click of the doorknob being turned, and the door opening.

* * *

><p>Sara sighed faintly as she flumped into the room, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her waist. The towel was tossed on the end of the bed, and the Lucario stretched a little bit, muttering to herself something unintelligible. The faint scent of the Blaziken's arousal was in the air, but she failed to notice it, too wrapped up in her own arousal, as it were. It just wouldn't go away. Even a dip in the cold pool water had only excited her with the feel of the water, and her sodden pants brushing against her needy cunt...<p>

There was only one thing she could do, and that was to take matters into her own paws...

* * *

><p>Coral watched with wide eyes as the Lucario slid the towel off and threw it on the bed, her thighs shifting further apart so her paws could dig down in against her hot, needy flesh, tilting her head to try and see more of the Lucario as she sat down on the bed, her blue tail swirling slightly.<p>

The softest of stifled gasps escaped the Blaziken as she pressed a fingertip into her body, imagining that it was the Lucario's fingers spreading her moist, eager entrance, sinking into her, fantasizing about holding her close and grinding their bodies together into blissful orgasm...

She almost passed out when she saw Sara roll onto her back and slide a paw down her stomach, wiggling it in between her pants and flesh, and then pressing it between her legs, giving a soft, breathy moan.

Sara panted faintly as she pressed her paw against her aching sex repeatedly, her arousal spurred on by the Blaziken's scent in the air, the Lucario completely oblivious to it though it made her actions more heated and fervent than they would normally have been, her fingertips closing around her clit and tugging at it a few times as her legs kicked, her tailtip spasming, eyes closing as her ears splayed back, her free paw grasping at the blankets besides her.

Growing impatient, she dragged her hand out of her pants and then tugged her shorts down, hurriedly kicked them off onto the floor and spreading her legs properly, her paw returning to her eager cunt once more, rubbing heatedly at it.

* * *

><p>Coral felt faint. And horny. Very, very horny.<p>

From her position in the closet, she could see the Lucario, spread legs, arched back, paws rubbing at herself, quite clearly! She could even see the flashes of pink as her soft, pliable outer lips were spread by her own actions, making her gasp and rub at herself more heatedly.

The fingertip inside her heated body pressed deeper, and was quickly joined by a second, stretching her around her own digits, working them in and out eagerly, in time with the motions of the Lucario's paw she was watching, imagining those fingers buried in her own burning cunt...

Her beak parted slightly in a pant as she saw the Lucario switch paws suddenly, her free paw lifting to her maw so she could lap it clean eagerly, smearing some of her own liquids across her muzzle in the process, making Coral's legs quiver weakly as she imagined cleaning her paw for her, wishing she could wrap her tongue about those fingertips and draw them into her beak to suckle upon...

* * *

><p>Sara moaned lowly as she pressed a finger into her body, her back arching a little and legs spreading further, unknowingly giving a better show to the hidden Blaziken as her own liquids began to moisten her throbbing, needy cunt. Both paws descended on her outer lips, spreading them a little, tugging and playing with her clit as she worked her fingers into herself, stretching her soft blue lips open as she started to grind against her paws helplessly, giving a faint, heated moan.<p>

Her tailtip spasmed a moment, and then she stopped, panting slightly, reaching over with a shaking hand, underneath the mattress, tugging free a pink cord, and then a control box, and a round, egg-shaped end.

Wasting no time, she clicked the switch to set it onto medium, and then pressed it eagerly against her wet clit.

* * *

><p>Coral stared, eyes wide as she saw the toy come into view, her breathing picking up as she rubbed at herself more heatedly, fingertips pressing into her while the other paw rubbed at her clit repeatedly, her hot juices starting to drip to the floor below.<p>

Muffling her sounds as best she could, she started to really work at herself, her fingertips rubbing deep inside as she imagined laying on the bed with the Lucario, exploring her body with her fingertips...and tongue. Burying her fingers deep inside that hot blue body while whispering naughty, wicked things in those ears...

She watched eagerly as Sara drew her paw back to her mouth to taste herself again, the Blaziken pausing a moment, before doing the same, dragging her soft pink tongue along her fingertips gently, her thighs pressing hard together as her own taste exploded across her senses, fantasizing about the liquid ambrosia being that of the Lucario's, rather than her own.

And then she heard it...her name!

* * *

><p>Slipping the toy into her body, Sara gave a moan, her ears splaying back hard as her tail started to thud gently against the bed, a soft, breathy moan rolling out of her throat as she began to rub repeatedly at her clit in time with the buzzing vibrations inside her body. "Coral..." she breathed faintly, giving in to her fantasy of having the Blaziken alone with her. After all, no one could hear her moaning in her room, could they?<p>

Her paws pinched at her clit repeatedly as she arched her back helplessly, body spasming around the small toy, her slick liquids rolling out of her to dribble against the bed covers. It was going to be a mess when she was finished, but it would be worth it!

Cheeks flushing guiltily at what she was about to do, Sara wrapped her fingers around the cord, and dragged the vibrating toy out of her body, flicking it off, and then laying the smooth curve of it against her tailhole, her breathing increasing in speed.

"Y-yes, put it in..." she breathed to herself, living out her fantasy in her head, moaning heatedly as she pushed the toy into her tight clenching tailhole with a paw, her free paw reaching over to flick it on, a loud moan echoing throughout the room as she began to vigorously rub at her clit.

* * *

><p>Coral's eyes widened as she heard her name, sure she had been found out, before her heart skipped a beat and then began thudding crazily in her chest as she heard her own name moaned in the breathy syllables of the Lucario's exhalations.<p>

Her paws began to rapidly rub at herself as two fingers buried deep in her tight, hot body, liquids dripping from her profusely now, insanely turned on by what she was witnessing, cheeks flushing hard as she saw the Lucario press the toy into her tailhole and switch it on.

It became part of her fantasy too, imagining being down between Sara's legs, looking up at her over the swell of her stomach with that moist pink cunt spread gloriously before her, pressing a finger slowly into her ass and her swollen pussy at the same time while lapping at her clit eagerly, imbibing of her wonderful taste...

Already, she could feel her stomach starting to tighten at the thought of it, her head swimming with lustful thoughts as her insides started to clench around her thrusting fingers, curling the within her so they rubbed against that one spot inside her body...

* * *

><p>"Y-yes Coral!" Sara whispered heatedly to herself, arching her back hard and kicking slightly at the bed as she felt the toy buzzing away inside her ass, her ears splaying backwards as her fingertips rubbed at her clit furiously, tongue hanging out a little bit as her tail beat against the bed like a demented feather duster.<p>

"Make me cum Coral!" she hissed, "Finger me! Lick me! Yesss!" Again and again she rubbed at her aching cunt, working herself up to a tumultuous orgasm, rapidly rubbing over her clit and her sensitive spots until she threw her head back, snarling and baring her teeth at the ceiling, back arching hard, her tailhole cinching down around the toy, increasing the intensity of the buzzing within her while her cunt clenched and rippled around an object that just wasn't there, a gush of her liquids spilling from her cunt to splash against the covers messily, wetting her inner thighs.

* * *

><p>Coral tried to stifle her moans with her paw, gritting her beak hard as her cheeks flushed deeply, feeling her body start to tense, and sure she wouldn't be able to keep quiet. She ended up stuffing her wet fingers into her beak and moaning against them, straining and arching hard, legs spreading wide as her tight, swollen pussy rippled around her fingertips, and she rolled into a glorious orgasm, letting her sounds mingle with Sara's, so they wouldn't be noticed, eyes glued to the spectacle of an orgasming Lucario as she finished herself.<p>

Again and again her body rippled around her embedded fingertips, milking them for non-existent liquids while simultaneously forcing out a thick rush of her orgasmic liquids, which spilled down her inner thighs, leaving her shaky and weak in its aftermath.

The Lucario slowly relaxed, giving a moan and breathing heavily as she tugged the still-buzzing toy out of her tailhole, gasping at the sensation of it, before giggling euphorically, and rolling onto her side, hugging her pillow in a sleepy, happy way.

Coral leaned back against the back of the closet wall, moaning faintly, not quite loud enough to be heard, her thighs closing a little bit as she tugged her fingers out of her body, mind reeling.

She'd just spied on Sara masturbating! And what's more...Sara had been fantasizing about her while doing it! She couldn't reveal herself, not now. She wouldn't be caught hiding in a closet peeking on her. But god knew she was going to do it again, as often as she could.

And as she watched the Lucario, and waited for her to leave so she too could go clean herself up, she knew one thing...

She looked forwards to the day when she'd get caught being a peeping tom.


End file.
